


Instinct

by neobranded



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha Liu Yang Yang, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Platonic Relationships, platonic intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobranded/pseuds/neobranded
Summary: >  Ten seems just a tad bit embarrassed, pulls Yangyang back by his shoulders to stand next to him, rather than in front of him. "Yangyang, what are you doing? Don't be rude!" he chastises the younger. Ten's words usually hold authority above the young alpha, but now, Yangyang can't think of anything but wanting Johnny to stay far away. Still glaring up at the older alpha who was more confused than anything. [instinct].
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Liu Yang Yang & Dong Si Cheng | Winwin, Liu Yang Yang & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Instinct

Yangyang never really paid attention to dynamics.

Even though he presented as an alpha, he didn't feel any different. He didn't want to challenge any others of the matching second gender as a newly presented alpha, or feel overprotective of his current pack's omegas, or feel the need to prove any kind of superiority to betas. He just... continued on his life as usual. It felt odd when Sicheng would glare down fansites in the airport for invading his pack's space, or when Ten had hard time going on without an article of clothing smelling like one of his pack members for even 2 days, but Yangyang was okay with it. _Less trouble,_ he thought.

However, he had to pay a visit to a gender habitual doctor, just in case his hormones weren't balanced correctly (bless his manager for his heart that's bigger than his own body). Turns out, this was pretty normal behavior. Some of newly presented alphas' hormones can't catch up with their bodies. "When wrist glands and scent glands, or neck glands get developed faster than usual, the hormones in one's body may not be able to catch up. Slowly, you will soon show regular alpha traits without any further interruptions." - had said the doctor. She even advised him to eat a lot of citrus, as it helps 'awaken' the body, so to say.

Shortly after, when their NCT 2020 project started, he had come in closer contact with some alphas his age. Haechan, who he found himself clicking with fairly quickly personality-wise, questioned his lack of protectiveness over his pack. Though, when seeing Yangyang felt a bit embarrassed, Donghyuck explained that it wasn't a job, or a chore, or something mandatory. It's just an instinct that bubbles up into you in an instant when your packmate's in potential danger or something similar to that. Now that Yangyang thinks about it, even if Haechan doesn't seem like a territorial alpha, his intimidating glares and snide comments towards rude reporters and anyone that poses a discomfort towards other DREAM members, are definitely a trait of his second gender.

So, is this how it feels? 

Small hairs at the back of his neck rising, upper lip muscles twitching, a low growl only audible to himself - threatening to escape his mouth. He can feel his fist clench and his eyes burn holes into their target. There are directors, stylists, cameramen running all over the set. As he watched Johnny ruffling Ten's newly dyed hair, he wanted to go over there and put himself between the who of them. It wasn't for any romantic reasons - _god no._ It was probably whatever Donghyuck explained to him the other day. Because his packs one and only omega- _his_ Ten ge -is alone in front of another, bigger and dynamically advanced, alpha! He is in danger!

The feeling of defensiveness and protectiveness overtaking his senses, he strides over to the two, who seem to be in a happy conversation. Johnny, who's not really doing anything but resting his hand on his friend's shoulder, smiles at him as a greeting "Oh! Yangyang! How have you b-" the young alpha didn't even let him finish his sentence, before he grabbed his hand and shove it away from Ten's shoulder, blocking the omega halfway from the other alpha's view. Despite Yangyang not having a huge build like Johnny or Lucas, Ten was very petite (he's ashamed to admit that played a part in him going part animalistic all of a sudden).

Thankfully, Johnny just laughed it off after being stunned for a bit. He could've easily challenged Yangyang as an older and dynamically superior alpha, who's obviously physically stronger than him too, but he probably sensed the scent of a newly presented alpha and didn't take this disrespectful action seriously. "What's up with you today?" he asked with playfulness.

Ten seems just a tad bit embarrassed, he pulls Yangyang back by his shoulders to stand next to him, rather than in front of him. "Yangyang, what are you doing? Don't be rude!" he chastises the younger. Ten's words usually hold authority above him, but now, Yangyang can't think of anything but wanting Johnny to stay far away. Still glaring up at the alpha who was more confused than anything. 

Noticing Yangyang's strange behavior, Ten grows concerned. He turns his body towards his junior and rests his hands on his shoulders again, gently this time. "Baby, you okay? Are you feeling sick?" he asks softly and puts the back of his palm against Yangyang's forehead to check his temperature. It wasn't warmer than usual. "Maybe we need another visit to the doctor.. Come on, let's go find the manag-" he tries to move him, but the younger's not budging, glued to the ground.

Ten is trying to figure out what's going on, meanwhile, Johnny already had found a solution. Johnny, as Yangyang wafted his disoriented challenging pheromones in his face, provoking him, emits comforting ones, trying to calm the younger alpha down. He reaches out and rests a gentle hand on his head, smiling down at him. Pretty quickly, the venomous expression on Yangyang's face is replaced with a confused pout and a content stare. It'a known that omega's comforting pheromones are more powerful, meanwhile an alpha's pheromones are more authoritative. Yangyang's inner alpha recognized that Johnny was not and would not see him as a threat, nor was he trying to challenge him.

Ten looked between them, back and forth. Finally he groaned, annoyed and threw both hands up, booking it towards Taeyong, who smiles knowingly at his friend's exclamation "Goddamn _alphas_! And they say _we're_ the confusing ones! Hmph!" meanwhile, Johnny finally managed to calm Yangyang down completely (who's now _very_ embarrassed), and swung an arm around his shoulders, chatting it up like nothing happened. Silently, Yangyang was thankful for it, if his hyung mentioned how he went all agressive on him a minute ago, he'd want a hole to swallow him right then and there. Though he already wants that.

("Johnny hyung must be laughing at me right now" he whines quietly when WayV members are going back to their dorms, making Ten bark out a loud, genuinely amused laugh. "And I- Hey! don't laugh at me! I was so embarrassed!" he pulls away to see his gege's figure shaking with repressed laughter, only letting out few giggles. Yangyang huffs in annoyance and buries his face in Ten's big jacket as the older laughs his heart out, shrugging off other members who asked the reason to spare Yangyang some of his dignity).

* * *

The second time something similar happened he was (thankfully) at the dorms. Their company sent them home for a day for sanitary checkup, that included practice rooms, studios, gyms, etc. so they're all cooped up in their dormitory, bored out of their mind. Yangyang is in the main room, playing with his phone, when Xiaojun flops down on the couch next to him. He looks over Yangyang's shoulder and watches for some moments before asking "What are you playing?"

"Among Us"

"Ooh that game where you're a colorful blob right? With something on the head?" Yangyang nods. "Can I try? I haven't played before"

The younger of the two shrugs and, as the impostors win this round, he passes the phone to Xiaojun. He slumps and buries himself under many pillows of the couch before his gege watches the tutorial for how to play. Yangyang stares at random items, the empty mug on the coffee table, Leon's toy abandoned in the middle of the room, a random shirt swung over the back of an armchair, before he gets bored of that too. His eyes drift over Xiaojun, who's fussing over completing his tasks. He emits some anxious pheromones and that's when it happens.

Yangyang, without thinking, leans over and noses the side of the other's neck. His scent gland, in particular. For about 10 seconds, he forgets everything around him and focuses on Xiaojun's coconut scent that's always accentuated by the same scent shampoo he used. It felt nice, comforting even. He inhales as much as he can, the scent wrapping around him like a big, fluffy blanket on a cold winter day. His eyes are closed, letting the sense of security take over any other sense in his body. This was _heaven,_ is this why Ten pestered them often and scented them- _wait._

_He's scenting-_

Xiaojun laughs awkwardly "Hey Yangyang, what- uh, what are you doing?" the speed that the younger pulls back is almost impressive. His mouth is open but no words are coming out. The apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears are burning, tinted red, he's embarrassed of what he was caught doing. Xiaojun is just as lost, confused as to why Yangyang, who has never scented anyone and shied away from any similar activity, has just _scented_ him. 

It doesn't take long for him to get recover as Yangyang gets his bearings. "Aw, you wanna scent me? You could've said so, you know~ gege won't reject you, you know that" his voice is teasing and so is the look on his face. Xiaojun leans over and traps the younger in a playful cage of his arms. Yangyang begins squirming immediately, almost knocking over his abandoned phone off the couch. "Don't struggle! You scented me, so let me scent you back! Don't be unfair!" he laughs and starts tickling Yangyang.

"I don't know why I did it- I- Let me go!" at the brink of hysterical laughter, Yangyang tries to get away and push the beta off, with no avail. Exuding his playful alpha pheromones, his grounding matcha scent that he always got complimented on, as he struggled against the torturing fingertips. "Stop stop _stop!_ Why do you always to this?-" his words cut off as he feels something on his neck. Next thing he knows he's being scented. Matcha slowly mingling with coconut, the alpha in his letting out a content sigh. He finally relaxes against the cushions again and lets the other basically cuddle while scenting him. 

He never really understood why people enjoyed scenting so much. Sure, it was a way to platonically mark your pack and have a close bond, but with the proximity that packs do it, you'd think they're getting a treat. Yangyang just did it because his geges keep pestering him every time _"Yangyang, don't be like this, come on" (Sicheng)_ or _"Baby! It will only take couple of minutes!" (Ten)_ or sometimes _"Yangyang you're not going out without a pack scent!" (Kun),_ etc. He found it kind of annoying, but not anything to fuss over. Now, _now_ he kind of gets it. Scratch that, he gets it perfectly fine.

Yangyang feels safe, content, comforted. He keeps inhaling the fused scent and almost savoring it before the next breath. He knows he's acting like a little kid, but he can't help it. He's always smelled other's scents, but never really _enjoyed_ them. He doesn't even bother denying it, with the way he's not detaching his nose from Xiaojun's neck, it should be clear enough. 

Xiaojun laughs adoringly "You've _finally_ come around?" he asks, teasing his junior who complained about not getting the 'whole scenting thingy' (his own words). But he keeps still and wraps his arms around Yangyang's torso to make him more comfortable, as he tries to exude as much happy pheromones as he can as a beta without getting tired. "That's good, I can finally scent you without you shoving a palm against my face" everyone knew how much Xiaojun loved scenting his packmates, everyday. Often times, his and Ten's scents were mingled together since their packs only omega was pretty big on scenting too. So the mashed scent of chocolate and coconut wasn't unusual to WayV's dorm.

Yangyang ignored Xioajun's playfully teasing tone and relaxed completely, soon falling asleep.

* * *

The _next_ time it happens, he's alone. He'd think it's a blessing. To not get teased about settling into your instincts and not listen to 'Our Yangyang is big now!' sounds like a dream. But as he stares down at his phone screen he feels... sad. Pathetic even. He reads the message from Ten over and over again. He hates himself for overthinking about this one simple thing.

_**Cat gege** _

_babyy don't come to the studio anymore!  
i'll be coming back with jaehyun he's headed that way!!_

That's it. That was all, but the amount of thought flooding Yangyang's head was agonizingly too much. _Why did Ten ge agree to trusting another alpha? Why can't Yangyang go and meet him in the way? Was he not enough? Was he not strong enough? Was the other alpha better? Stronger, faster? More protecting?_ at some point it got too much and he felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks, one even falling on his phone screen as it locked itself to pitch black.

_Was Yangyang a bad alpha?_

The question immediately hung over his head like a dark cloud. His shoulders were shaking and he could stop the hiccups interrupting his breathing every 5 seconds. Why was he reacting so harshly? Ten has done this multiple times, he didn't like walking alone _('i_ _t's too boring')_ so he followed whichever poor soul he caught walking the same direction. So what was different now?

_He's favoring another alpha !!_ some kind of being screamed inside of him, as if shaking him back and forth and trying to get an obvious point through to him and Yangyang's rational side was wavering, completely about to give up on him and let these thoughts consume him, eat him alive, bury him down the abyss, until- _until-_

A knock on the door.

Yangyang jerks so violently he almost drops his phone. Furiously rubbing his cheeks to get rid of tears as he makes his way to the door leading to the main hallway. "W-who is it?" he hates how his voice cracked in the middle of the question. "It's me" Sicheng's smooth voice answers and Yangyang hesitates before opening. There's no way he'll hide anything from this guy, he's way too attentive to way too much stuff. 

Well, it's not like he can refuse him, so he opens the room, immediately turning around and busying himself with the papers on the desk. Sicheng's footsteps approached him and he hummed "What's wrong?" to which Yangyang froze at once. Seriously, this gege's detective skills are annoying at this point. He shakes his head, not trusting his voice. "Verbal answer please."

"Nothing's wrong..." his quiet voice trailed off and clearly didn't convince Sicheng, who arched an elegant brow. Yangyang groaned "Seriously?! Can I not keep a secret?!"

"Not when you smell like moldy chocolate." of course, Sicheng was teasing. Yangyang still smelled like dark chocolate, except a lot more bitter. The rich, grand scent of sweetness and rarity now missing. "Go on. Tell me what's happening."

Sicheng, as a fellow alpha, could help more than anyone else right now, so it seemed stupid not to take the offer. So, Yangyang sighed and looked anywhere but at his gege. "Ten ge... Is coming back with... Jaehyun hyung..." he mumbled and suppressed the tears again. Why was this stupid situation so out of hand?! Ugh! He hated it so much! He hated his instincts!

"O..kay?" Sicheng asked tentatively, but seeing as Yangyang didn't continue, his confusion grew. "So?"

"He's with an alpha not in our pack! Why didn't he want me to meet him? Am I-" his voice grows meek, almost to a whisper "-Am I a bad alpha?" the hot tears fall again and this time, he's quickly pulled into welcoming, protective arms. The smell of Jasmine swallows him and he focuses on trying to calm down, using the scent to ground himself. He clung onto the soft turtleneck the older alpha was wearing. Silently sorry for ruining it with tears.

Sicheng shushed him and rocked him slightly back and forth. "Shh, hey- hey, listen to me okay? You're a good alpha. You're young and have had your instincts awakened for what? a week?" he carded his long, nimble fingers through the small alpha's hair. "You're gonna learn to control them soon. Before that, I'll tell you something.Ten ge came here when he was 14. He created a pack with fellow trainees and debuted. Then do you know what happened? After years of building pack dynamic? They _ripped_ him from his pack's arms and threw him back in training. Until our pack was formed, he was basically packless. Not able to see his former pack at all. Now tell me, does Ten ge seem like an omega that needs an alpha to hover over him for protection?"

Yangyang, still stunned from the story, shook his head. He always thought Ten was with other NCT members before WayV was created. It must've hurt so bad. Sure, now he's allowed to go and see whoever he wants but for a year... he had no one to scent, to nest with, to care for, to _be_ cared by. His heart almost hurts from just imagining it. Especially knowing omegas are the most social of all secondary genders.

"You'll be okay" Sicheng cooed down at him "Because you have us. Your pack." he pulled away "Now, what I came here for the first place, you want some pizza or not? Ten ge said he'd eat a table if he had to, so the choice is yours"

Yangyang laughed, unwiped small tears in his eyes. "Is that a question? An alpha needs to eat!"

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time experimenting with abo and platonic relationships as the main focus so, i hope it was a passable work! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! if you want to message me about any of my works, my twitter is @neobranded <3


End file.
